Veela Fic
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: EWE. Just few minuts before her wedding, Fleur realise that Bill isn't her mate


Veela fic

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N - This is my take on Veela fics. I know, I know It's a cliché topic, but I really wanted to write it.

Summary- AU. Just few minutes before her wedding, Fleur realises that Bill isn't her mate.

Fleur and Bill's wedding was the first wedding to take place after the Wizarding War. It was a bright and sunny day, and Fleur Delacour was both happy and nervous.

After all, it was her wedding day.

Currently, Fleur was in Ginny's room, whilst her mother helped her to get ready. Fleur was wearing a beautiful, elegant wedding dress.

"Oh, Fleur, you're looking très beau," gushed Apolline Delacour, wiping a tear from her eye.

Gabrielle, who was sitting nearby, nodded as well. Despite her mother's and sister's compliments, Fleur looked anxious.

"Fleur what iz zee matter? You look worried. Cheer up sweetie, it iz your wedding day. You are going to marry your mate and you'll 'av your happily ever after," assured Fleur's mother.

"I don't know, Maman. For some reason, I'm feeling nervous; something iz not right," said Fleur.

"Maman, when will I be getting a mate?" asked Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle Delacour, you are too young to 'av a mate. Wait for some more years."

"But I'm fourteen!" whined the young Veela girl.

"Zhat iz still too young. I was twenty-two when I met your papa," said Appoline. Before Gabrielle could argue, the door opened and in entered two boys.

"Hey, no peeking!" shouted Gabrielle, but when she realised who the boys were, she blushed.

There stood Viktor and Harry, dressed in fine robes.

"Sorry for interrupting, Mrs Delacour, but Molly said it's time," said Harry, looking at Fleur. She looked very beautiful.

"Oh 'Arry zhere iz no need for formalities. You can call me Appoline, and Viktor, you're looking très 'andsome, 'ow are your parents?" asked Appoline.

"They are good; thanks for asking Appoline. Fleur, you are looking very beautiful; I wish you the best of luck in your future life," said Viktor, giving Fleur a friendly hug.

Harry did the same, but this time, something was wrong. Both Fleur and Harry felt a jolt. Harry abruptly pulled away, looking at Fleur with huge eyes.

"Uh, I—I think I should go." And with that, Harry left hastily, leaving the Delacours and Viktor alone.

When Viktor left as well, Fleur faced her mother with a serious expression. "Maman zhere iz a huge problem," she said.

Appoline turned to her younger daughter and spoke: "Gabrielle, go and find your papa."

"But—"

"Go!"

As soon as Gabrielle left, Appoline locked the door with a Locking Charm and faced Fleur.

"Now, what iz zee problem?" asked Appoline, her face neutral, but her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Maman, I just realised zhat Bill iz not my mate," said Fleur.

"Wha—what do you mean 'ee isn't your mate? Who iz it then? Zee only men who came here—it's Viktor isn't it?" demanded Appoline.

"No, Maman, it's 'Arry," said Fleur in a small voice.

"FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR! Do you realise what you 'av done? 'Ow can you be zhis careless? You courted and agreed to marry zee _wrong_ man. You led someone on, only to break zheir heart!" scolded Appoline.

"Je suis désolé, Maman. It was never my intention to lead Bill on; when I met him, I felt genuine attraction towards him. I thought 'ee was my mate. But now, I don't want any other man, Maman. I want 'Arry, Maman. I only want 'Arry," sobbed Fleur.

"Apologies will not fix everything automatically, Fleur," said Appoline sternly, and started to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Fleur.

"I'm going to look for your father," was her mother's only reply.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Viktor were facing the Delacours, who looked tense.

"What's the problem Mr and Mrs Delacour? It's almost time for the wedding to start. And why did you call Bill here? Don't you know it's bad luck if the bride and groom see each other before the ceremony?" asked Molly.

"There iz a problem Madame Weasley. Due to an unforeseen occurrence, the marriage cannot take place," said Jean-Luc Delacour, who, unlike his wife and daughters, had dark hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE WEDDING CAN'T TAKE PLACE?" shouted Molly.

Then she took a deep breath and spoke softly: "Fleur, dear, I know that before the ceremony, all brides and grooms feel a bit of cold feet, but dear, you can't cancel your wedding over that."

"It iz not that, Madame Weasley. In zee Veela community, every Veela has a destined mate. We 'ave to find them. If a Veela marries someone who iz not zheir mate, both zee Veela and zheir spouse will live an unhappy and miserable life. Most of these unhappy marriages result in infidelity or beating from the spouse. We realised zhat William isn't Fleur's mate," said Appoline.

"Then, who is it?" asked Arthur evenly

"It's 'Arry," said Fleur in a small voice.

"What?" exclaimed everyone, but the Delacours.

Molly and Ginny were furious, while the men were dumbfounded. Hermione was looking at Fleur and Harry in disbelief.

"Bloody hell, I _told_ you mum. I told you she wasn't right for Bill, and do you see what happened? And _you,_ " growled Ginny, turning to Fleur, "not only broke my brother's heart and made fools of us, but now you're trying to steal _my_ boyfriend as well. You—you sick pedophelic bitch!" shouted Ginny.

"Fleur is only four years older than Harry."

"So technically, it's not pedophelia," said the twins, much to their mother's annoyance.

"Shut up, both of you!" shouted Ginny, and then turned to Harry. "Harry, tell this slut that you don't want her. Tell her that she can just fuck off."

When Harry remained silent, Ginny's expression turned murderous.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe this. After _everything_ , you want to be with _her_?" Taking a deep breath, Ginny continued, "You know what? We're done. Don't show me your face ever again."

"Ginny, don't you think blaming Harry for something he hasn't done is unfair?" Hermione tried to reason, but Ginny didn't want to hear anything.

Molly looked at Fleur with hate-filled eyes before snatching her Aunt Muriel's tiara from her hair, messing the delicately placed curls.

Before the Delacours could take their leave, Bill spoke. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked, and when Fleur didn't answer he asked: "Did I do something wrong? Was I unworthy of you? If you never loved me, then why did you agree to marry me?"

"I care about you Bill," said Fleur sadly.

"But you don't love me," said Bill, and turned to Harry. "Congratulations, Harry. You're a lucky man."

After Bill left, the Delacours, along with Harry, Hermione, and Viktor Disapparated from the Burrow.

The next day, Harry was in the sitting area of the Delacour House with Mr Delacour.

Hermione was in the library of the house, reading some books on Veelas. Fleur, Gabrielle, and their mother were nowhere to be seen.

Currently Harry was looking at the many Wizarding newspapers, including the Daily Prophet, which all had similar headlines:

 _THE BOY-MAN WHO DEFEATED HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, IS A HOME-WRECKER._

The words hit a nerve. As Harry attempted to tear the paper nearest to him, Fleur's father watched calmly.

"Don't listen to any of it, Monsieur Potter. Being a Veela's mate is something you should be proud of," said Jean-Luc.

But Harry couldn't feel proud. "I—I can't do this. I just turned seventeen, I'm not ready for marriage. I only just signed up for the Auror training program. I can't just give up on that," said Harry, slightly out of breath.

"Monsieur Potter, no one iz telling you to get married right now. First, you and Fleur will begin your courtship. It can take place over zee course of a year or longer. Zee bonding or marriage will take place after zhat. Zhere are two types of bonding ceremonies. One is zee wizarding wedding and zee other ceremony is done through…..uh consummation" coughed Jean-Luc.

Harry looked at the older man in disbelief. "B—but I don't understand," said Harry, feeling helpless.

Just then, Fleur's mother entered the room and, upon hearing his question, started to explain. "See, 'Arry, Veela's reach maturity at zee age of seventeen or eighteen. During zhis time they start to search for their mate. Zheir allure increases. Zis is to find their mate. When Fleur met you, you weren't an adult, which iz why Fleur was unable to find you—because you were resistant to her allure."

Harry stood up and left.

* * *

Soon enough, Harry left for Auror training, much to Fleur's disappointment. During his training, Harry deliberately chose not to share a room with Ron. Instead he boarded with Neville. During the course of the programme, Fleur sent many letters to Harry.

He tore them without reading them.

Neville entered his room and saw Harry tearing a letter—much to the delivery owl's annoyance. "Uh, Harry?" asked Neville, looking at Harry with uncertainty.

Before Harry could tell the bird to leave, another owl flew in carrying a letter.

When the owl dropped it, Neville picked it up and started to read:

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I know you hate me_ — _that's why you left early for your training. I have sent you many letters but I have received no reply._

 _I know you think I trapped you into this, but I swear on Merlin that my love is as pure as Unicorn hairs and it will last forever like a Phoenix._

 _I love you only you. And I'm willing to wait for you._

 _Till the end of this world, yours and only yours,_

 _Fleur_

"Harry!" exclaimed Neville, looking at his friend with huge eyes.

Harry snatched the letter from Neville's hand. "I don't want to talk about it, Neville," he said.

Hermione was at Madam Puddifoot's cafe with Viktor. Since the incident at Burrow, Viktor had been asking her out. Finally, she had agreed.

"Can I ask you something Her-mio-ny," asked Viktor.

Hermione only nodded, smiling slightly at the way he carefully enunciated each part of her name.

"After the Triwizard Tournament, vhy didn't you ever write to me or reply my letters? I even asked you to spend your summer holidays vit me and my family in Bulgaria but you never replied," said Viktor.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I know, you thought I was unintelligent," stated Viktor.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"You know, I'm not dumb as everyone thinks," said Viktor.

"No Viktor, that's not true. You're a great guy, and I'd like to give us a chance," said Hermione, her cheeks still flushed.

After his training was over, Harry returned London.

The first thing he did after his return was visit Teddy. His godson was delighted to see him.

Much to Andromeda's dismay, Teddy started to call Harry 'daddy'.

Currently, Harry, Teddy and Hermione were sat in a Muggle Café the toddler was trying to remove the cap that Harry made him wear so his tuft of blue hair remained hidden.

"So, how are things between you and Viktor?" asked Harry.

Hermione only smiled. "They're good, and how are things between you and Fleur?" asked Hermione.

Suddenly Harry's expression turned cold. "There's nothing between us and there never will be."

Hermione attempted to interrupt, but Harry continued speaking. "Before you say it, Hermione, don't give me that 'just give it a try' rubbish. I've already had this conversation with Andromeda. It's not fair to anyone. It's not fair to me, Fleur or Bill," said Harry.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's been one year since that incident and Bill is a grown up man; he can take care of himself. Don't you think you deserve happiness as well? The last time I checked, Bill was very happy in Egypt," said Hermione.

"Let me guess, Ginny told you."

"No, Luna. She still talks to Ginny." Hermione's eyes lit up, and Harry prepared for something interesting. "Did you know, Luna's getting married to Draco?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry. Some of the Muggles looked at him.

"They're both purebloods, Harry. It's an arranged marriage. Besides, that's not my point. My point is that everyone's moved on in their lives. You should as well," said Hermione.

"I thought you didn't like Fleur?" asked Harry with smile.

"I don't," replied Hermione.

* * *

One week later, Harry visited Fleur's house with a bouquet of roses.

Throughout the week, he'd read a whole book about Veelas that Hermione had given him.

He heard the sound of footsteps and the door opened. Harry had been expecting Fleur, but instead he was greeted by her father, who didn't look pleased to see him.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jean-Luc.

"I'm here for Fleur," said Harry, but that only seemed to make the older man more angry.

"What do you think of yourself, Monsieur Potter? Because of your constant rejection, Fleur cried. She tried to court you, but you turned her down. Now, you're here excepting her to be waiting for you?"

"Please, Mr Delacour. I know I hurt Fleur, but I'm willing to mend things between us. I'm willing to give us a chance, please, Mr Delacour please," pleaded Harry.

After having a conversation with Fleur's dad, Harry returned to London. Entering Gringotts, where he knew Fleur worked, he approached one of the goblins who was working.

"Uh, can you tell me where Fleur Delacour is?" asked Harry.

The goblin looked annoyed. "Other Gringotts employees are out for their lunch break," it said sternly.

Harry quickly took his leave.

He visited one of the cafes near Gringotts and quickly spotted Fleur, who, to Harry's horror, was talking to Bill.

They looked quite close.

Harry felt a wave of jealousy hit him, but just then, another girl approached Bill and Fleur. She was bit older than Fleur with bluntly cut, black hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. She was wearing elegant robes, which to Harry, suggested wealth.

Upon seeing the girl slip her hand into Bill's, and the way she was taking to Fleur, Harry marched towards them and intertwined his fingers with Fleur's. Evidently, she was caught off guard, turning to Harry with widened eyes.

"Here you are, love. I was searching for you all over Gringotts… Oh, hello, Bill; it's been a while," said Harry, pretending to be surprised.

"Uh, hi, Harry. How are you? Uh—this is Meela Nais, my girlfriend. Her family is one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Egypt," said Bill, gesturing at Meela whilst looking at Fleur.

"So, Meela, are you here to visit Bill?" asked Harry turning to look at her.

"Actually, I'm here for some official work. It's nice to finally meet you. Aren't you bit young to have saved the wizarding world?" asked Meela. Upon seeing his girlfriend flirting with Harry, Bill dragged her away—much to her displeasure.

"You do know that girl was trying to humiliate you?" asked Harry.

"No, Bill was trying to make me jealous—until you turned zee tables. Why are you here?" asked Fleur.

"I'm here to apologise. Please forgive me, Fleur. I want to give us a chance," pleaded Harry.

Fleur gave him a long and searching look. "Okay."

* * *

Six months after Fleur and Harry started their courtship, they were still going strong.

Harry and his Auror friends visited a Muggle bar. The guys were sitting while Fleur and Neville's girlfriend, Hannah, were dancing. Fleur was enjoying herself; it was her first time in a Muggle establishment.

Just then, a Muggle approached Fleur.

"Hey, honey, care to dance?" asked the man. He was clearly drunk.

Fleur tried walk away, but he caught her hand. "Hey, come on, I can show you a good time. What's your price by the way?" asked the man, now moving his fingers up and down Fleur's arms.

Fleur desperately wanted to hex the pervert, but he was a Muggle.

Before he could do anything else, someone pushed him aside roughly. Fleur spun around to see Harry.

"Stay the fuck away from my ma—wife, you bastard. She said no; didn't you hear that?" asked Harry, threateningly.

Fleur saw a spark of magic fly from the tip of one of his fingers.

Just then, Neville and the others rushed over.

"I—I didn't know she was married I—uh sorry," slurred the man, backing away.

Harry didn't reply, wrapping his arms around Fleur possessively.


End file.
